desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynette Scavo
Lynette Scavo is portrayed by Felicity Huffman. Biography Season 1 Lynette used to be a high-powered advertising executive but now her husband Tom travels almost all the time and her ADHD afflicted boys and infant daughter are driving her crazy. It is as though she took a new job she thought she would love, and now she desperately misses her old one but she is so driven that she tries to apply the same go-getter methods she used at work to being a mom. And it doesn't always work. Worse, Tom seems to have no idea how harried she is. He's oblivious to her plight, and his cluelessness only fuels her frustration. Lynette is fearless and able to say it like it is. When the worlds scariest stay-at-home mother, Maisy Gibbons, insists on a politically correct version of Little Red Riding Hood the impressionable Lynette gives Maisy a talking to, even offering to "throw down" outside. But Lynette, although a toughie, is also an intense overachiever, and in her frenzied attempt to get the costumes made on time, she winds up getting hooked on her sons' ADD medication. The career woman who once had it all begins to unravel, realizing she's not cut out for the life she leads. Strung out and exhausted, she hallucinates that Mary Alice is offering her a revolver. When she finally calms down, she admits to Bree and Susan, that she thinks she's a terrible mother. This admission itself only becomes more painful to Lynette when her friends confess that they too found motherhood challenging. For the first time Lynette realizes that no one has an easy time of motherhood, and she sobs to the girls, "We should tell each other this stuff." Seeking a solution to their problems, Tom and Lynette hire a nanny, but she turns out to be a little bit too attractive to keep around. Then, when Tom is offered a lucrative promotion that entails him traveling for work even more, Lynette finds a way to ensure that the offer is retracted. Nostalgic for her old days on the career path, she is ambivalent and frustrated with the challenges of what is supposed to be a placid, ideal life. Season 2 As she begins to see what's right for her family might not be right for her, Lynette displays mettle we haven't seen before. When Tom quits his job and decides to be a stay-at-home dad, Lynette is torn by her desire to return to work and anxiety about leaving her kids. In the ending of season two, Lynette thinks that Tom is having an affair with a woman living far away. He was fired for stealing money from his employer over several months to fund trips to Atlantic City and had also lied to Lynette about his whereabouts and why he had to go out of state for several days at a time. She follows Tom and sees them hug and kiss. Lynette then leaves Tom and takes the kids with her. Tom finds her after their son broke his arm from jumping off of a balcony and proves that he did not cheat, but instead he has a daughter that he never knew about. Her name is Kayla and she is 11. He had a one night stand with a woman named Nora Huntington and Nora got pregnant, before he was with Lynette. Season 3 Not long after Lynette got to know about Kayla, she and Nora moved to Fairview to be closer to Tom. Nora's constant interfering in Lynette's life pretty soon had Lynette desperately trying to find a way to get rid of her. Lynette forbade Nora from talking to Tom after catching her trying to move in on him. In response, Nora stopped by their house to tell them that she was moving to Mexico and was taking Kayla with her. Lynette and Tom then decided on taking Nora to court to get legal custody over Kayla. Later in the day, however, plans changed when both Nora and Lynette found themselves on the wrong end of a hostage situation in a supermarket. During this situation, both Lynette and Nora got into an argument that caught the attention of Carolyn, the woman who was holding them hostage after trying to kill her own husband for having an affair. This resulted in Nora telling Carolyn that Lynette was trying to steal her child and Lynette countering in response telling her that Nora tried to steal her husband. This remark sent Carolyn over the edge, shooting Nora. Whilst Nora was drawing her last few breaths, she told Lynette to take good care of her daughter, Kayla. Nora's death sent Lynette into a rage, leading her to tell Carolyn that maybe she deserved to be cheated on. Carolyn drew her gun, aiming at Lynette to shoot her. Lynette's new neighbor Art Shephard threw a can at Carolyn's head while she was shooting, causing her to only shoot Lynette in the arm instead of the chest. Carolyn was shot by another one of the hostages. In all, leaving two dead (Carolyn and Nora) and two injured (Lynette and a supermarket employee). Afterwards, Lynette was hospitalized for her injuries. She is now struggling to get her stepdaughter to feel at home, though she overheard Kayla saying she would never love her. She was also upset when Kayla destroyed a doll, given to Lynette by her grandmother, as a peace offering. Recently, Lynette decided to quit her job and work with Tom at their pizzeria and helps celebrate with everyone when Ian and Susan announce they're getting married on the Pizzeria launch night. In "My Husband, the Pig" its Lynette and Tom's ninth anniversry and Tom has planned to do something special and a big supirse, Lynette says she doesent want a suprise and just wants to have an early night and have a bath. Tom is quite upset by his but agrees with his wifes decision, he cancels the limo and carriage ride he had planned but the limo driver never got the message and picks Lynette up and calls Tom who is a poker game with Ian, Orson, Mike and Carlos. The Limo driver tells him he dropped Lynette off two hours ago, Tom rushes there and finds Lynette freezing cold in her dress she gets into his car. They both celebrate there anniversry in a diner and drink to nine years and Lynette tells Tom she's loved every minute. Afterwards she has a disagreement with Tom over the color of the uniform at their pizza place because "orange means something bad is gonna happen". Indeed, Tom hurts his back and Lynette has to take care of the whole pizza place for at least 4 months. She has now taken a liking to Rick, the new manager and her and Tom's relationship soon starts to fall apart. Lynette falls for Rick's charms and when Rick admits he has feelings for her and he knows that she feels the same Lynette snaps and tells him he can't work at the Pizza Place anymore. Soon after Lynette and Tom come to blows and as the couple argue Tom accidently pushes Lynette over the bed and she hits her head on the table. They take her to the hospital to check if she's alright and the doctor tells Lynette that while scanning her head he found out that she has Hodgkin's lymphoma. Lynette's mother Stella soon comes to stay and she gives Tom and Lynette money to pay for the treatment, and Stella stays at the house to help look after Lynette and to take care of the kids. Season 4 In the fourth series, Lynette is now bald due to her cancer and has resorted to wearing wigs. Lynette has opted to keep it secret from everyone except Tom and her mother that she has cancer. A woman from Parker's school pesters Lynette about getting decorations done for the Gala/Ball, which is Lynette's responsibility. After finally realizing that Lynette cannot handle the same responsibilities as a cancer-free parent, Lynette takes off her wig and explains that she has cancer and the woman says she'll ask someone else and walks away shocked. Bree, Susan and Gabrielle notice her bald and Lynette tells them about her cancer and all four of them decide to no longer keep secrets from each other. Katherine Mayfair, Bree, Susan and Gabrielle run Lynette a lunch and Lynette tells them that she kicked Tom out of her chemo sessions for being too emotional and she asks if anyone would like to join her. Everyone but Gabrielle offers to do it and Lynette confronts Gabrielle who tells her that she doesn't like hospitals but eventually gives in and decides to be there for Lynette anyway. During the sessions, however Gabrielle is awkward and uncomfortable and always trying to leave the room with excuses; however, Lynette asks her about it and Gabrielle tells her about her father dying of cancer and how she's scared of losing Lynette from it and Lynette promises her she'll survive. In the third episode "The Game" Lynette suffers bad nausea from her chemo and her anti-nausea medications don't work. So Stella gets Andrew Van de Kamp to sell her some marijuana for the purpose of making Lynette some pot brownies. Lynette eats the brownies, not knowing that they were made with cannabis. Lynette feels better almost immediately and attends Susan's party; however, when the content of the brownies is revealed to her, Lynette is furious with her mother and tells her never to pull a stunt like that again. In Episode 4.06, Lynette's doctor comes to her house and it is revealed that her cancer is clear. Lynette shares a personal emotional moment of regaining her life and breaks down after seeing a dead possum she was trying to exterminate, realizing she just got her life back when the innocent creature died. Lynette soon began to ask her mother to leave due to her risky behavior. She contacted her sisters and asked one of them to take Stella but they wanted nothing to do with her. After a lengthy argument, Lynette grew appalled at the way her sisters were acting in regards to their mother so she agreed to let her mother stay. However, her mother had taken off in a taxi. After a desperate search for her mother, Lynette was contacted by her old stepfather. He was contacted by Lynette's mother. They met at the park and Lynette confronted her mother. She learned that her mother was not the cause of the breakup between her and her stepfather, rather because he was gay. Lynette offered her mother to come home but her mother refused. However, she did agree to stay with Lynette's former stepfather. Lynette was relieved that her mother would be safe. A short time later, a tornado warning was declared for Fairview, and Lynette persuaded her neighbor, Mrs. McCluskey to let her family use her basement as a shelter. When the Scavos arrive, Lynette notices Ida's cat, and asks to get rid of it due to Tom's asthma. Mrs. McCluskey refuses, but when she is trying to fix the TV (used to find weather updates), and everybody else is asleep, Lynette sneaks the cat upstairs, but gets caught by the closet door by Mrs. McCluskey and an argument ensues. Mid-sentence, the front door flies opens from the wind and the cat (who had jumped from Lynette's hands at the start of Lynette and McClusky's argument) runs out. Mrs. McCluskey runs outside to get the cat, with Lynette following her. Lynette finally persuades McCluskey to get back into the house when a Funnel Cloud appears mere houses down from them. They start to run back to Mrs. McCluskey's house, but when things flying around almost hit them, they go into Lynette's house and hide in the bathtub under a mattress. After the tornado ends, Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey go outside only to find Mrs. McCluskey's house in ruins. Lynette's family is safe though, after the tornado has passed. Ida has died, giving her life, in fact, so that Lynette's family could survive. Lynette, touched by Mrs. Greenberg's selflessness and ashamed of her own behavior, learns how little she knew about Mrs. Greenberg as she helps Mrs. McCluskey sort through Ida's things. She also spread ashes where Mrs. Greenberg wanted them. Lynette and her family have started going to the Catholic Church. Kayla then begins to act out towards Lynette, even to the point where Lynette in a moment of hate slaps Kayla across the face. Kayla then has Lynette arrested for child abuse. Even Lying about certain things and burning herself. Lynette gets off as Tom tricks Kayla into admitting everything to him while he had is phone on speaker with the Dr. on it. Kayla then leaves to live with her grand-parents. Lynette like the other women help get Katherine off the whole Wayne Davis-affair. In the future it is revealed she and Tom are still married and Porter and Preston are delinquints. Season 5 In ep. 501 Lynette enters her restaurant to find her teenage twins Porter and Preston have set up an illegal casino, with drinks. She sends the twins’ friends home. She’s upset her boys have been doing this -- for a month -- and grounds them, even though homecoming is coming up. Edie washes her car outside, knowing it’ll attract the attention of the neighbors. Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree, and Susan approach her, and learn she’s moved back, with her husband. Later, the women meet Dave. When Edie wonders why Gaby got so fat, Dave wants her to be nice, and to the women’s amazement, Edie turns nice. As Edie goes to get the muffins she baked, Lynette tells Dave they love him. As Tom cleans his convertible, Lynette tells Tom to talk to the boys about their misbehavior. But later, as she’s listening in to Tom’s conversation with the twins, she hears Tom laughing and enjoying himself. When Lynette confronts Tom, she realizes he’s enjoying living vicariously through their escapades, since he was such a nerd in high school. Lynette’s not happy to learn Tom ungrounded the boys so they could go to Homecoming. With Tom standing next to her, Lynette tells Porter and Preston they can go to Homecoming --in Tom’s convertible, no less. Tom’s shocked by this, but Lynette hands the boys the keys to the car. Later, with the twins more than a half hour late coming home, Tom and Lynette talk. He needs to lay down the law because their kids are growing up and clearly haven’t learned what they need. The twins finally return home and Tom chews them out, grounds them, and knocks off the side mirror. He confides in Lynette he’s already bought a new mirror. At Edie’s welcome-back party at the Scavo’s restaurant, Edie tells the women she’s happy to have a party as an apology for making her go away, but the women consider it to be a “We forgive you” party. In ep. 502, Lynette asks Porter about a boy he used to know who’s been arrested for drugs, but Porter won’t open up about it. She then asks Parker about it and learns Porter has a Internet site. She can even chat with him. Tom comes upon Lynette talking to Porter on the Internet, she’s pretending to be a sixteen year old girl. She’s learned he doesn’t know the druggy kid. She’s also learned Porter writes poetry. Tom thinks she should shut off the computer chat with Porter. She says she will, but this is Lynette we’re talking about, so she does no such thing. Porter and his mother (still posing as a teenage girl) discuss poetry on the computer. He tells her there’s a girl he’s interested in, and Lynette suggests he send a poem. Lynette talks to Porter (in person) about getting a book of poetry from her first boyfriend. He has no time to talk about it and rushes out with the book. On the computer, Lynette talks to Porter and realizes that she’s the girl he likes, as he sent her a sex poem. Tom learns Lynette’s been chatting with him still. She’s going to dump him via email but will let him down easy. Tom reads Lynette’s Dear John letter to Porter. He points out she added, “Love, Mom” at the end, but she’s sent it already. Tom makes a run for it. Porter comes in just long enough to drop off the book of poetry. Lynette wants to join Porter, who’s eating. She admits what she did was bad, but says they used to talk all the time and then that stopped. She managed to get him to open up online. She loved the conversations they had online and she misses it. In ep. 503, Dave sees Tom’s cleaning out the garage. He invites Tom to watch a game on the TV in a few hours, but Tom’s stuck working in the garage. Lynette notes Tom has a huge pile of stuff from the garage he’s still keeping. She wants Tom to toss more stuff. Dave notes Tom’s bass and learns Tom used to jam. Dave plays the drums and would love to jam some time. Lynette finds Tom and Dave who are going to have a garage band with Orson and Mike. Tom thinks they can even get a couple of gigs. Lynette reminds Tom that he’s running a restaurant and being a husband and dad. Tom says Lynette can’t decide for him and he plays his bass. Tom and Dave practice while Lynette realizes, after 3 hours, that this phase of Tom’s is not passing fast enough. When Penny almost broke the guitar, Lynette decided to use this for her own uses; she made sure the guitar got destroyed, even as Tom was horrified. Dave knocks on Lynette’s door. He comes in; he’s heard about the accident and has bought Tom a guitar. Lynette doesn’t want to accept it. Dave says he thinks Tom needs the fun. He suggests Tom’s having a midlife crisis as he’s thinking of the things he’ll never be able to do. Dave wants Lynette to give the bass to Tom. As Dave rides his bike past the Scavos, he sees Tom getting his new guitar from Lynette. In ep. 504 The women mask their jealousy as Bree presents them with copies of her cookbook. Bree downplays her success, and, when Andrew calls her to say she’s been named Businesswoman of the Year, Bree doesn’t tell her friends. Tom and Dave audition a guy for their band; Tom’s enthusiastic about him, but Dave wants Mike in the band. Though Mike’s already said no, Dave’s going to handle this himself. Unsatisified with the marketing campaign for Bree’s cookbook, Lynette decides to create one of her own, and she tells Tom she’s considering going back to work in advertising part time. But when Lynette pitches her ideas, Bree politely says no. At a banquet in Bree’s honor, Lynette damns Bree’s marketing campaign. When she learns her former assistant Stu owns the company responsible for the marketing campaign, Lynette becomes drunk, then confronts Bree. Bree tells Lynette to leave, which Lynette does, though not before setting off the emergency exit alarm. Afterwards, Lynette apologizes to Bree for her actions. She's jealous of everything Bree has accomplished; Bree admits that Orson’s sleeping in the guest bedroom, so she doesn’t have everything she wants. In ep. 505 Unsatisified with the marketing campaign for Bree’s cookbook, Lynette decides to create one of her own, and she tells Tom she’s considering going back to work in advertising part time. But when Lynette pitches her ideas, Bree politely says no. At a banquet in Bree’s honor, Lynette damns Bree’s marketing campaign. When she learns her former assistant Stu owns the company responsible for the marketing campaign, Lynette becomes drunk, then confronts Bree. Bree tells Lynette to leave, which Lynette does, though not before setting off the emergency exit alarm. Afterwards, Lynette apologizes to Bree for her actions. She’ jealous of everything Bree has accomplished; Bree admits that Orson’s sleeping in the guest bedroom, so she doesn’t have everything she wants. In ep. 506 There are dangerous women, Mary Alice tells us. We meet Anne Schilling as she tells Tom she’ll make him happy. Lynette sees Tom talking to her and she’s suspicious. The woman and Tom show Lynette into a space that’s for Tom to rent for his band. Since Anne's a realtor, Lynette’s okay with this. Lee shows up with some alcohol for him and Lynette to share. Porter and his friend Kirby are heading out; we learn Kirby’s mom is Anne and that he has a futon at his band space. Lee insinuates that Tom’s having an affair… Lynette calls Tom who says they’re going to practice for a couple more hours. But she looks out the window and sees some of the men coming home. She heads to the rehearsal space and finds him -- playing a video game! She thinks he’s having an affair. He can’t believe she’d think he’d have an affair with Anne or anyone. He’d dump the band and all of that if it’s affecting her. Tom sees a condom and makes sure that Lynette doesn’t see it. Lynette thinks Tom’s been antsy all night; he’s going down to his restaurant to check something quickly. Elsewhere, Anne Schilling is with . . . her lover, Porter! He freaks out and goes to see his dad, who confronts him over the condom. Porter keeps his dad from seeing Anne who flees out the back. Lynette sees Anne fleeing from her car. Tom’s bringing Porter home. He doesn’t think Porter’s emotionally ready for sex. Porter joins Anne Schilling in her car. He thinks she’s worth the trouble. They kiss. Lynette packs clothes in a suitcase. In ep. 507 Five minutes after the last episode ended, Mary Alice informs us of a slight misunderstanding. Lynette calls Tom a liar; she followed him and knows everything. A misunderstanding does ensue; he thinks she’d overreact, as boys will be boys and this won’t be the last time. The truth comes out. Porter comes in and Lynette confronts him for sleeping with his best friend’s mother. Mary Alice talks us about desire leading people astray. Lynette wants Porter to call Anne and dump her. Porter doesn’t want to and doesn’t think he’s being used by her. He thinks Anne’s husband would kill her if he found out. Porter threatens to leave forever unless they not tell Anne’s husband. Tom gets Lynette to agree, though Lynette insists the relationship end. At the PTA meeting, Anne needs volunteers for the junior prom. Lynette walks to the bathroom. She’s joined by Anne who makes small talk til Lynette slams her against the wall! When Anne says she loves Porter, Lynette slaps her and then threatens Anne before leaving. Porter’s snuck out to meet Anne who tells him she’s pregnant. Lynette tells Porter that one day he’ll meet someone more appropriate and then he’ll know what real love is. He takes a call from Anne and we learn they’re leaving together soon. When the call ends, Porter tells his mother how much he appreciates her. She leaves the room, clueless that Porter has a box of money beneath his bed. In ep. 508, Preston tells his mother that Porter got Anne Schilling pregnant and they’re running away. She hugs her son. Anne’s surprised by Lynette, who wants to know about the pregnancy. The band’s with the club owner, who’s Anne’s husband. He talks to Tom about Porter growing up so fast. Anne admits she’s pregnant. She talks about how she and her husband Warren fought; Porter came by, and was kind. Lynette’s angry still! Anne says Porter loves her and she’s glad she’s having Porter’s baby. Oh, and Anne’s husband Warren has heard all of this from the doorway. He asks Lynette to leave; Lynette steps out but when she gets to her car she rushes back to find he’s attacked his wife! She tosses something at Warren who takes off. Anne is all bloody and thanks Lynette for coming back. At the hospital, Porter learns what Lynette did. He takes off, to Lynette’s horror. Lynette goes in to the club and asks Gaby if she’s seen Porter. Gaby hasn’t. Porter enters and hits Warren. Lynette steps in and tells Porter to go home! Warren has the doors locked. Lynette confronts Porter.Porter’s outside the club with a gun. Warren thinks Porter started the fire. In ep. 509, Lynette lies to detectives as she denies that Porter threatened to kill Warren Schilling. Tom realizes his wife's lying and can't believe she thinks Porter may have started the fire, though she reminds her husband he helped burn down Rick's restaurant years before. Lynette shows up at the hospital and promises Anne she'll give her money to go away if Anne never contacts Porter again--otherwise she'll face statutory rape charges. Later, when Lynette drives Anne to the bus station and gives the woman money, Anne leaves, but not before saying she was never pregnant. When Lynette asks Porter if he started the fire, her son says no, to her relief. But when he asks his mother if he knows where Anne is, Lynette lies and says no. In ep. 5.10, Lynette couldn’t remember the last time her family had breakfast together. So she stopped the kids from leaving, and brought them together for waffles. But the doorbell interrupted breakfast -- Porter’s arrested, and Tom and Lynette learn a witness linked him to the fire. Tom tells Lynette they’ll get through this. The family returns to breakfast, but it would be years before they’d have breakfast together again. Tom and Lynette join Porter with their lawyer, Bob. Porter denies what the witness said. But Porter has an alibi--he was at Edie’s! He broke into her house and stole her gun to get revenge against Mr. Schilling. He hid the gun in the flower jar at home. No one saw him, so Lynette says that’s not an alibi, but a confession. Lynette has the gun and plans on sneaking it back to Edie’s, over Tom’s disapproval. The judge set Porter’s bail at 20 thousand but Tom thinks they can tap into their savings. Alone with Bob, Lynette tells Bob she gave the money to Anne. Lynette could put up the restaurant and doesn’t go with the idea that Bob is Porter’s lawyer and not hers. Lynette shows up at Edie’s and talks to Dave about borrowing a sweater. Meanwhile, Dave sees the woman and toddler again. She goes upstairs to put back the gun in Edie’s drawer. Dave tells the woman to leave and will see her tomorrow. Lynette overhears.At the park, Porter’s confronted by Warren Schilling, who says Porter’s not safe outside of jail and he’ll make Porter disappear. “Porter” is at the courthouse -- only Lynette realizes it’s actually Preston, who tells them he's taking his twin's place as Porter's gone. Lynette and Tom are horrified. If things come out, they’ll lose a lot. Tom wants him to come clean but Lynette says she knows how to handle a crisis, and so Preston goes in to pose as his brother. In ep. 511 Lynette has to handle Warren Schilling, or otherwise he'll make trouble for Preston, who's still posing as Porter. Thanks to Penny, Bob learns Preston's posing as Porter. Lynette catches Preston when he talks to his twin Porter on the phone. In ep. 512 In ep. 513 The women of Wisteria Lane will recall significant moments from when Eli was present, including the day Mary Alice killed herself. In the last few episodes of the season we find out that lynette is enjoying her job and that tom is enjoying being at home but when lynette accidentally slips in the tub carlos comes to pick her up and carries her to the bed he sees lynette naked and she is worried that tom will be mad so they decide not to tell tom but then at dinner but little to her surprise that tom had been getting a little cozy with one of the neighbors at gabrielles garden party. In ep.5-23 The season finale we find out that lynette has been feeling sick and goes to the doctor she fears it may be the cancer returning but is schocked that she is pregnant with twins and wishes she had got the cancer. So now she must deal with tom's desire to return to school , her new job as a marketing director and her fear of becoming a new mom. Currently Lynette works for Carlos Solis as his new Marketing Director. Relatives Blood Relatives Sons: Porter Scavo, Preston Scavo, Parker Scavo Daughter: Penny Scavo (Currently Expecting Twins) Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Stella Wingfield Father: Mr. Lindquist Siblings: Lucy Lindquist (sister), Lydia Lindquist (sister) Other Relatives Step-Father: Glen Wingfield (divorced with Stella) Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: N/A Current Husband: Tom Scavo Father-in-law: Rodney Scavo Mother-in-law: Allison Scavo Brother-in-law: Dave (Married to Lydia) Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: Kayla Huntington Past Romances: Rick Coletti Trivia *Lynette's four children were originally planned to be called Paul, Preston, Patsy and Phillip instead of Porter, Preston, Parker and Penny ; it is unknown whether the nomenclature is an homage to the other female-led series Charmed. Also, on Episode 2 of Desperate Housewives, Penny's name is written as Daisy on Mike's whiteboard. *While Bree's family is based on Marc Cherry's teen years, Lynette's is based on his childhood life. *Lynette mentioned in season 1, that she and her sisters were hit by her mother; this possibly indicates that she was abused as a child. Scavo, Lynette